endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Broadclub Cuttlefish
The Broadclub Cuttlefish is a species of cuttlefish that appears in and . In-Game Description "These mollusks have spindle-shaped central bodies with fins that run across the entire length as well as eight small arms and two tentacles on the underside. Masters of disguise, broadclub cuttlefish can adapt their bodies to almost any color and pattern. They can be found near Sunshine Beach during fall and spring. They have two elongated tentacles that each have about eighty suckers arranged in five rows. The central suckers are larger in size than the others. These are some of the most intelligent and fascinating animals in the entire ocean. While females lay eggs in the coral, males swim around them to provide protection. Broadclub cuttlefish can also change colors on each side of their body independently, which allows them to display menacing, defensive colors to a predator while displaying soothing colors to a friend." "It has a fin running around its body and eight arms attached to its head. It also has two long tentacles with five rows of around 80 suction pads towards the ends, with larger ones in the center. It has a short life span of only one or two years." Location In the first game, broadclub cuttlefish eggs are only found in Sunshine Beach during the winter, which starts on December 1st. The player will get an email from Katherine's boss, Alfred Thorman, informing them of their presence: "Subject: Broadclub Cuttlefish Spawning From: Alfred Thorman During this time of the year, gather in Manoa Lai coastal waters to spawn. Our data indicates that spawning is now occurring around the area of your map. Perhaps you should sail over and take a look for yourself. I am sure it will prove to be fascinating. ''-Alfred Thorman"'' Around February, adults can be found in the same area. Broadclub cuttlefish are found in Gatama Atoll around the areas of D-5, G-6 and G-7. Behavior They will float around aimlessly and occasionally put on small bursts of speed. They appreciate being fed, and - while the cuttlefish aren't massive fans of it - the player can learn more about them by petting or poking them. Notes * Adults do not appear in the area of D-5 in the second game. They are only listed here because they share the same listings as their young do. ** Young broadclub cuttlefish only appear under glows, unlike the adults; the young are only seen when when the player a full moon or spring tides on their way when looking through the telescope on Nineball Island. They appear in all areas, including D-5 (the adults do not appear here). ** When the player focuses on a young broadclub cuttlefish in the second game, Jean-Eric comes over the radio and comments: "Can you hear me? This is Jean-Eric. That looks like a young broadclub cuttlefish. Perhaps the full moon caused the eggs to hatch!" * When the player encounters the eggs of these cuttlefish in the first game, Kat chimes in over the radio, and says "Those eggs belong to a . Their young are born each year around February." * This is the only species of cuttlefish that appears in either game. Real-Life Information * The broadclub cuttlefish, Sepia latimanus, is the second-largest species of cuttlefish; the largest is Sepia apama, a species fittingly called the giant cuttlefish. * Due to several factors, including an unusually broad geographical distribution, there is merit to the idea that S. latimanus is actually something called a "species complex" rather than just one species. "Species complex" is a term that refers to a group of closely-related species that are visually similar enough to cause regular trouble in differentiating them. * The broadclub cuttlefish has been referred to by several different scientific names in the past, though S. latimanus is the most common. These other scientific names include'' S. hercules, S. rappiana, S, harmeri, S. mozambica,'' and a name that placed it in an entirely separate genus, Ponderisepia eclogaria. * Bigfin reef squid are a species that have a noted superficial resemblance to cuttlefish, in terms of appearance, due to the shape of their combined fin and mantle (main body). Gallery Broad club cuttlefish.jpg baby cuttlefish 1.jpg|A baby Cuttlefish. Broadclub Cuttlefish Eggs (EO1).png|The eggs of the cuttlefish, as seen in the first game. Broadclub Cuttlefish 2.jpg broadclub cuttlefish 3.jpg broadclub cuttlefish 4.JPG P9830623.JPG P9900388.JPG Category:Creatures Category:Coral Reef Life Category:Other Fauna Category:Creatures Found as Eggs Category:Squids Category:Cephalopods Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Gatama Atoll Creatures